Locomotives are complex systems with numerous subsystems, with each subsystem being interdependent on other subsystems. An operator is aboard a locomotive to ensure the proper operation of the locomotive and its associated load of freight cars. In addition to ensuring proper operations of the locomotive the operator also is responsible for determining operating speeds of the train and forces within the train that the locomotives are part of. To perform this function, the operator generally must have extensive experience with operating the locomotive and various trains over the specified terrain. This knowledge is needed to comply with prescribable operating speeds that may vary with the train location along the track. Moreover, the operator is also responsible for assuring in-train forces remain within acceptable limits.
However, even with knowledge to assure safe operation, the operator cannot usually operate the locomotive so that the fuel consumption is minimized for each trip. For example, other factors that must be considered may include emission output, operator's environmental conditions like noise/vibration, a weighted combination of fuel consumption and emissions output, etc. This is difficult to do since, as an example, the size and loading of trains vary, locomotives and their fuel/emissions characteristics are different, and weather and traffic conditions vary. Operators could more effectively operate a train if they were provided with a means to determine the best way to drive the train on a given day to meet a required schedule (arrival time) while using the least fuel possible, despite sources of variability.
In addition to trains having locomotives operating on a single fuel type, it would be advantageous to utilize a train/locomotive and other vehicles including OHV's (off highway vehicles) and marine vehicles having engines which operate on a plurality of fuels including at least one diesel fuel and at least one alternate fuel. In addition to the cost and availability benefits of alternate fuels, the characteristics of each type of fuel and their relative mixes in the operation of each vehicle may be incorporated into determining the best way to operate each vehicle to meet a required schedule while minimizing the total amount of fuel used or minimizing the total emission output, for example.